SCAR-H
The FN SCAR-H (Special Operations Combat Assault Rifle - Heavy) is a usable primary weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It can be used in all three game modes: Singleplayer, Special Ops, and Multiplayer. It is based on the real-life FN SCAR-H, a powerful assault rifle made for the U.S. military firing a 7.62x51mm (.308) NATO cartridge. It is one of the earlier assault rifles unlocked in the game, and is generally more powerful than others, which makes up for its lower rate of fire and small magazine capacity. History The FN SCAR-H is a modular, modern day battle rifle made by FN Herstal or FN for short. The L-variant of this weapon, which fires 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, was first issued to US forces in April of 2009, with a battalion of the US 75th Ranger Regiment being the first large unit deployed with the FN SCAR.http://www.armytimes.com/news/2009/05/army_scar_051109w/It was designed at the request of SOCOM for a multi-caliber special-forces rifle capable of marksman and CQB conversions. The SCAR-H is the battle rifle version, firing the more powerful 7.62x51mm round, making it one of the first original battle rifles since the 1950s. It has competed with the XM8 and the HK416 for general adoption by the US Army, though none of the rifles were selected to replace the M4. Currently U.S. Special Operations Forces such as the Army Rangers, Delta Force, and Navy SEALs are field testing the weapon in Iraq and Afghanistan. All Rangers are supposed to be equipped with the SCAR-H or SCAR-L by late 2010. In-Game Unlocked at Level 8 in multiplayer, the high damage and medium recoil of the SCAR-H makes it used widely by many players, despite its small magazine capacity and lower rate of fire. It has the least ammo of all automatic assault rifles due to its small magazine size, and it also has a fairly slow reload. Stopping Power is useful with this weapon due to its low rate of fire but relatively high damage and small magazine. The SCAR-H is a one shot kill at any range in Hardcore modes, unless shooting through cover. The SCAR-H is the main weapon of the Rangers in Modern Warfare 2. In real life all Rangers are supposed to be equipped with the SCAR-H and SCAR-L by 2010, the developers thought it would be redundent to add the SCAR-L to the game since the M4A1 was already created and would easily take its place. The iron sights on the SCAR-H are extremely clear and give an unobstructed view of the target, making a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight unneeded by those who can use its iron sights well, freeing the slot for other attachments, such as a Silencer or Grenade Launcher. Scavenger and Extended Magazines are both very popular with the SCAR-H - for its small starting ammo, and its small magazine. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *Holographic Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Magazines (40 bullet penetration kills while using FMJ) *Grip (Only found in S.S.D.D.) File:SCAR-_H_MW2.jpg|FN SCAR-H File:SCAR-_H_Sights_MW2.jpg|Iron Sights Inaccuracies * The SCAR-H's bolt is designed to lock back when the weapon is empty. In game, it doesn't, so when the weapon is reloaded, the bolt release is hit but the bolt is already forward. *The SCAR-H is depicted using the M203 grenade launcher, but like some other rifles (G36, F2000 and other), it has its own proprietary launcher, the FN40GL. *The rear sight of the SCAR-H is backwards. *Like the FAL, the SCAR-H is a battle rifle, but the game incorrectly labels it as an assault rifle. Trivia *The SCAR-H magazines are equipped with a Magpul soft polymer sleeve to allow for easier removal of them from magazine pouches. *Directly under the iron sights the text reads "INFINITY WARD, USA. ENCINO, CA. www.infinityward.com and IW BROCK," followed by some indistinguishable characters. *Sometimes in the 3rd person multiplayer modes a SCAR-H with camouflage will lose its camouflage when the player changes to a secondary weapon. *In S.S.D.D a SCAR-H with foregrip can be found in 'The Pit'. However this configuration can not be found anywhere else in the game. *The SCAR-H has a different reload animation with the Heartbeat Sensor attached. *For an unknown reason, if a player uses a SCAR-H while playing as a U.S. Army Ranger they will have a higher chance of spawning as an African American soldier. *The first military unit to be equipped with the SCAR-H is the 75th Ranger Battalion, which the American main characters are a part of in Modern Warfare 2. *In Modern Warfare 2, when the gun is picked up off the ground for the first time, the charging handle must be pulled before it is capable of firing. *A good tactic to use with the SCAR-H is to use the shotgun attachment, since you run out of ammo in a clip quickly you can quickly switch to the shotgun and finish off your enemy. This is especially useful if your secondary isn't a handgun. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Multiplayer